


Sugar in It

by RadiatorfromSpace



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bimbo Kink, Consensual Nonmonogamy, Crossover, FaceFucking, Fetish for Dumb Blonds, Humor, M/M, Oral, PWP, Porn, Thor Is Not Stupid, bimbo, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin believes Loki Laufeyson is a ghost. Loki, jokingly, tells him he's the only one in the universe who can dispatch his vagrant specter.</p><p>Kevin believes that, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar in It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorsfannypack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsfannypack/gifts).



> Thank you to [Thorsfannypack](http://thorsfannypack.tumblr.com/) for expanding upon my stupid idea. <3

Thor and his thrall-friends were too busy fighting radioactive mice or lichen or something to pay Loki any attention, so Loki’s onerous task for the afternoon was to entertain himself, which was how he wound up in this meager hall of "Nyc" characterized chiefly by its heraldry of a white flour-sack-doll caged in red and, more importantly, a collection of relics glowing with impressive energy.

Loki loomed over the closest vessel and extended his hand over it to commune with its contents. Sentience! Alive? And they were littered about the place! Loki produced a clone to wade farther into the collection to scout for any pieces of greater interest while he examined the one at hand. Oh, yes, there was intriguing power he—

There was a sudden clattering behind him and Loki looked over his shoulder to discover a tall, blond man in the typical Midgardian garb gaping at him. Judging by the mess of the open canvas bags on the floor by his feet, it had been this mortal who’d created the noise.

He had a comely jaw and face—a bit like Thor’s, in truth—but beyond that, Loki saw no potential value in hi—

“You’re a—paranormalady, a, the GHOSTS!” 

— _comedic_ value.

“Yes, and your Saint Jesus is the only ‘son of god’ born from a virgin,” he quipped dryly. He turned back to the glowing relic before him and resumed his exploration. 

“I knew it!”

 _What?_ Loki frowned at that, but he only turned around to look again when he sensed his clone disintegrate under the assault of a blast of energy.

``

“You saw the truth of it, Kevin. I _am_ …an incubus,” he intoned as he swept his thumb across Kevin’s swollen, bottom lip, recalling the term from one of the more esoteric items on the Green Giant’s library. “And a very dangerous one, too, more terrible than any of your friends could ever hope to destroy… But there is one way to dispatch me.”

Kneeling between Loki’s feet, Kevin gazed up at him with a (glazed) hungry look. He opened his mouth to allow Loki’s thumb to explore him further, only letting the tip of it go with a parting suck when Loki reached for his belt buckle.

He was finding this Kevin less irritating than he’d originally anticipated. The witless mortal looked good on his knees, shirtless, and in general; he had something of Thor’s coloring and angles, if not quite so obscenely huge. Kevin’s pecs, for one, didn’t remind him of two overripe fruits about to explode on the vine, which was a refreshing change.

And he was _blond, burly,_ and _dumb_. There was no way in the Nine this creature could ever solve a puzzle, much less identify his own shirt, which was conveniently lying on the street outside the window.

It reminded him only slightly of his brother—Thor, beyond his somewhat more direct, ‘broader strokes’ way of thinking, never consented to _play_ into Loki’s kink in the bedroom without a commensurate reward (and mead).

But _this_ one—

“Do you know how to slay an incubus?” Loki purred. “They draw their life force from human seed and lust, so to send one away…”

“Use a mallet?”

O _sweet_ stupidity…

Loki’s cock throbbed and his heart fluttered; glowing with heady excitement, he released his dick from his coverings. 

It was then he noticed the spectacles. No lenses? Just a frame to adorn the face? Loki drew them from Kevin’s face and tried them on himself and peered curiously into the mirror on the wall. He stopped when he felt the _blowing_ on his dick.

He gazed down at Kevin’s sweet, dopey, blushing, grinning face. Utterly charming, if it weren’t for the fact that he was _acting_ foolishly, too—between his blowing onto the well-formed and princely mast that was Loki’s dick, he was _giggling._

Under Loki’s cold glare and an arched brow, Kevin seemed to remember himself. He cupped his dick in hand at last and brought it nearer to his mouth.

“No, no, I know—” he stopped to giggle again, “how to do this. I’ve, uh, plenty of times.”

“Will it be difficult without your spectacles?”

Kevin pointed to his ears and winked up at him. “I’ll manage it!”

A deep groan tore from the depths of Loki’s throat—truly, he could simply _present_ this specimen to Thor, and his mania for the Midgardians would be cured. _Surely._

Kevin got hold of himself, finally, and began to suck his dick into his mouth. Loki released a soft grunt—good technique, for an imbecile, like taking cock was the only thing he understood. As though people had been taking advantage of his witless, puppy-like eagerness since his voice broke; yes, his lips and tongue enveloped Loki’s cock like he’d only mastered this art from the sheer scale of repetition—the only whore in the city, a new customer every quarter hour.

Mmm… Loki dug his fingers into Kevin’s hair and took firm grip as he began to thrust into that soft, slack-jawed mouth. As soft as his addled mind and sweet as his tongue lathing the head. O, if this one was born on Asgard, his parents would have seen his defect and sold him to a brothel to serve this very purpose, ignorantly swallowing the seed of drunkards and royalty alike. It made Loki shiver and his hips began to buck swiftly and shallowly, his grip tightening in Kevin’s hair, without heed for the mortal’s muffled sounds of discomfort.

Just to test, Loki then roughly slammed his hips forward, until he was balls-deep in Kevin’s mouth and—nothing! No gag reflex! Loki cackled even as his balls tightened—how close was his fantasy to Kevin’s reality?!

Then Loki changed his pace, now pulling out slowly and watching as he dragged his cock from of that yielding mouth, saw the strings of spittle stretch and snap between Kevin’s teeth before he pressed inside again. There was a flattering flush across Kevin’s cheeks and his eyes met Loki’s with dark, unabashed hunger. He began suckling ardently, pushing himself forward to get as much of it in his drooling mouth as he could manage. He braced his hands on Loki’s thighs and bobbed his head back and forth with single-minded focus—did this creature even require air? Whatever the answer, Kevin seemed not to think so, and he released a series of soft, muffled groans as he reached a swift, rough rhythm, supported by Loki’s hand in his hair. 

He was a good, dumb slut, an ideal, living vessel for cum. He would look lovely in chains in Loki’s chambers…

With a short shout, Loki came into Kevin’s mouth, and watched with tingling satisfaction as a few rivulets of his seed dribbled back out and over Kevin’s slick, drool-drenched chin.

Seeming utterly dazed, Kevin blinked and said nothing of the flavor. It was an acquired taste.

Pleased with his pretty dunce, Loki reached down and cupped his jaw with a fond touch. “Can you taste the evil in it?”

As though his words had suddenly connected two wires in Kevin’s head, his face lost its vacant, blissed-out expression and he promptly _retched_ and spat the thick mouthful of cum, _back_ onto Loki’s dick.

“I hate cum… Yeah, the evil’s in there.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT? IT'S _IN CHARACTER!_
> 
> ...Wtf did I just write?
> 
> Same handle as on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
